


【祁张】山灵

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】山灵

张岱在梦里见到祁彪佳，那一瞬间他感到恐惧。  
他拿着拜帖的手在颤抖，看着熟悉名姓的眼神在颤抖，抬起头来以后嘴唇仍然颤抖，战栗中吐露出疑问：“是你吗？”  
来人只是淡然而温和地看着他：“是我。”他起初以为那是激动，过了一会儿才反应过来，有些迷茫，说：“是我，你不要怕我。”  
然而张岱只是闭上了眼睛，他站在那里，显得很伶仃，甚于对面的魂魄，比起祁彪佳记忆里的样子未免太瘦，简直像是沿着一圈一圈的年轮削过了似的。祁彪佳伸手，握住了他的小臂，能够触到皮肤上细小的疙瘩——也许换作一只温暖的手，就可以抚平它们，然而此刻他既不能凭空燃烧出温度，也不舍得松开。  
他拉着他往外走，忽然想起《世说》里的话，“把臂入林”，那是多好的事情，可是既然当年张岱不曾拉他隐，那么如今，他也无从将隔着生死的人拉向永恒的隐处。  
他只能说：“你看，星星。”  
张岱忽然觉得耳边的声音像多年前山与水的温柔，甚至年轻而生机勃勃，让他不必睁眼就想起了星空，不仅有星，还有月亮，照着满城的灯火，也许是杭州，西湖上游人来来往往，灯笼火把也是星星，但他不必看那些，只要仰头望天，躺在小舟上，身边香气拍人的是荷花。那时的他、那时的他们仿佛坐拥山与水，在山水间活得像是永生不老的人。  
于是他睁开眼了，确乎是星星，然而却是硕大的一团光亮，直向着他俯冲下来，几乎在眼睫前炸开。张岱惊得整个人都剧烈地抖了一下，反而将先前的颤抖平定下来了，只残余轻轻的喘息。  
祁彪佳松了一口气，暗道果然奏效。其实这法子大类从前张岱教他的，不记得哪年的上元，他总打嗝，被张岱挑着花灯猛地吓了一跳，这才止住的；那盏花灯骤然晃得厉害，甩飞出去了，还险些烧起来。而今日这星星是不会烧的，只在院子里炸开冰冷的火花。  
张岱沉沉叹了一口气，咬着自己的舌尖，而后他想说话，第一个字是“你”，于是将舌尖从齿列间抽出来：“你都已经死了。”  
“你怕我死么？”祁彪佳讶异地侧了侧头，没完全转过去看他，“我觉得不是这个。或者，死人？也不是罢？”  
“不是，我是……讲不清。”张岱皱了皱眉。他往前走，站在庭院里，仰头，星星好像落在他脸上，他竭力克制住自己，不躲不避，但是什么也没有，光芒穿过他，仍然砸碎在地上。他又看向祁彪佳，从光的包围中看出去，一片亮晶晶的，什么都看不清，但他还是睁大了眼睛，朝着那个方向，说：“我怕死人有知。”  
“这样啊。其实……”  
祁彪佳没有说完，被他打断了：“其实不会有人怪我，是不是？那有没有人等我，你呢，你有没有等过我？”  
他从星光里走出来，才意识到那些亮晶晶的东西悬在睫毛上，不仅是光，还有露水。真是露水，漫漫长夜里不堪一击的草木，都会在星光下凝结出露水，他当然也不例外，仅此而已，是寻常的事情。  
祁彪佳不肯说谎，于是叹息，答：“有的。”  
这时张岱反而愣住了，停顿许久，露出更加失落的神色：“啊……真的有啊。”  
这让祁彪佳自责说错了话，但总不能再改口，只能苍白无力地解释：“可我知道你在写书，写史书，你很会写的，一直都是，现在更是如此。后来我就没等了——我说的不是那个等，不是等你早点，是反正有很多时间，可以等很久很久。”  
张岱惨淡地笑了一下，他的目光越过祁彪佳的肩膀看向屋子里。  
“不错，我还能写，你看，我还能写很多。能写出来，就不会死，天也不许我死。可死是什么？”  
好像祁彪佳还不知道，他不仅想写史书，还想写别的，写天地山水、风花雪月。他曾经幸运而奢侈地被那些东西包围，但却不拥有它们——真正拥有它们的是大明，事实上连他自己也为大明所有。他曾经想象自己是和风月一样的东西，刀砍春风，于我何加，可是到头来，蛮夷的刀还是没有砍中他。  
他活下来了，可死是什么？祁彪佳说：“死不是对的，不一定的，你知道。”  
张岱摇摇头：“夷齐饿死几千年，他们的死过去多久，他们就在史册与诗文里持续不断地死去多久，他们说死是抵抗，那就是。”  
但是活着也是抵抗。  
但是祁彪佳无法以此反驳他。生死不是矛盾，像并肩站着的他们，一起仰头看星坠如雨。  
“我怕死人有知，我的朋友，我的师长，我的先祖。”  
“那么，”祁彪佳说，握住他的手，“你不要怕，我不是逝者。”  
张岱扭头看他的眼睛，那里有平静的湖水。  
“我是寓山。”

#《陶庵梦忆·祁世培》那个梦也太好嗑了qwq  
#星月和灯火一段参考《西湖七月半》  
#我好爱小祁，水是逝者如斯夫，山是托体同山阿。


End file.
